Memories
by Snowfoot of CrystalClan
Summary: Life with a deputy father. Starvation and invasion are all threats to the newly names CrystalClan. Can Snowpaw save the Clans from another great journey. U will find this on these accounts: loveanimals194 Wattpad: xXKoalaAlalXx loveanimals194
1. Prologue

"Leopardjump!" Pepperstar yowled from the HighLedge "Where are you!"

"Sorry, Pepperstar!" Leopardjump yowled back as he came out the nursery.

Pepperstar jumped down from the HighLedge "You're late. Again," Pepperstar meowed sternly.

"Sorry!" Leopardjump exclaimed.

Pepperstar sighed "It's ok Leopardjump," she said, "I know you're worried about Dawncloud." She had a look of sadness in her green eyes then there was a glimmer of hope but all emotion soon disappeared.

When they reached her den they sat down and started the meeting.

"Lakeheart!" Pepperstar yowled.

"Y-yes, Pp-peppersss-star," Lakeheart studded still nervous about being the Clans new medicine cat after Hollysplit passed away.

Pepperstar giggled, "Relax Lakeheart, I know you're nervous..." she paused "We all are." She looked at Leopardjump. "Ok back to the Clan name. Lakeheart, had any visions?"

"No." Lakeheart replied

"Anyone else?" Pepperstar said, looking desperate. Leopardjump cautiously stood up.

"CrystalClan."


	2. Chapter 1

A Clan Name

"CrystalClan!" Pepperstar yowled. "CrystalClan!" She yowled again. Leopardjump backed away. "What in the name of StarClan were you thinking?!" Her fury-filled green eyes suddenly calmed when Lakeheart asked,

"Are you ok?" Pepperstar sat down.

"Sorry." She said. Then she continued "Was there a reason other than the new crystal cave in our territory?" Leopardjump was about to shake his head then he nodded. "What!" Pepperstar demanded.

"Many of us have crystal blue eyes," He responded. Pepperstar thought then nodded.

"True," She said. "We shall leave it for half a moon and see if there are any changes." They all nodded then left.

For half a moon Pepperstar looked around at her Clan and a few kits were born and kept their blue eyes. Pepperstar was intrigued why were there so many blue eyed cats. Was this a sign?

After half a moon Leopardjump was comforting his mate Dawncloud and once again he was late for the meeting. When they had gathered Pepperstar spoke, "Lakeheart."

"Yes." Lakeheart said, obviously more confident.

"Any Visions?"

"Yes," Lakeheart said, and Pepperstar was surprised.


	3. Chapter 2

A New Kit

Suddenly a Yowl erupted from the nursery.

"Dawncloud!" Leopardjump gasped, jumping up and running right to the nursery. The crowd parted to let the father through. "Dawncloud!?" he gasped.

"Relax," she meowed, "I'm ok," She lifted her tail to reveal a cream she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Leopardjump suddenly relaxed and lay by his mate.

Morning came and Pepperstar called "Leopardjump! Lakeheart!"

The two cats scrambled up to the Leaders den.

"Now can we continue?" Pepperstar asked. Leopardjump nodded. "Lakeheart, you had a vision?" Lakeheart nodded.

"I believe StarClan is telling me that Leopardjump is right. We should call our Clan CrystalClan."

"Really?" Pepperstar asked.

"Yes." Lakeheart said.

"Then it shall be. If StarClan want it, so do I."

The next morning Pepperstar leapt up to the HighLedge, and summoned the Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the HighLedge, for a Clan meeting!"

When all the cats had gathered Pepperstar yowled, "We have decided on a Clan name. As you know, every 100 seasons we must change the Clan name. Before this it was JungleClan and before that ThunderClan. It will now be known as CrystalClan!" The Clan cheered. Then Dovesight, a white she-cat with gray paws, tail tip and dots under her blue eyes, called out,

"Why would we tell the other Clans about the crystal cave?"

Pepperstar responded, "We won't."

"But..."

"No." Pepperstar said "And that's final." They left and continued their routines.

Leopardjump went back to the nursery and sat next to his mate.

"What should we call our little kit?" Dawncloud asked.

"Little Dawncloud, who walked in the snow." Leopardjump laughed. Dawncloud giggled.

"How about, Creamkit?" Dawncloud meowed.

"Maybe..." Leopardjump meowed back. Their kit suddenly jumped up and landed on Dawncloud.

"Mummy?" she asked.

"Yes." Dawncloud said. Their kit then ran up to Leopardjump and cocked her head to the side.

"Hello." Leopard cooed. The little kit yawned. "Night...Snowkit." and the father lay his little kit down and they slept.

Dawncloud woke to hissing and scratching. She quickly covered her new kits ears so she didn't hear the violence. Dawncloud was slowly strengthening after the shortage of food from when she was pregnant; she was so glad that she had a kit at all; many queens did not have the strength to have a kit. Her friend Leafsong was lucky to get her kits just before the shortage of food. Her kits Goldenkit and Dewkit were arguing with their mother about why she was covering their ears. The violence stopped. Leopardjump came inside the nursery unharmed Dawncloud was relived. Leopardjump relaxed when he could stroke Dawncloud's soft fur.

"What did you say last night when you said Goodnight to our kit?" Dawncloud asked him. Leopard looked puzzled.

"You mean, Snowkit?"

"Yes." Dawncloud meowed.

"I-I I just thought when she came over to me I saw her as you when we were apprentices, and it looked like that time when you walked in the snow with your tail dragging, and..."

"Leopardjump," Dawncloud interrupted, "I-I think that is a perfect name." Her eyes got teary and she wrapped her tail around Snowkit. "Thank you Leopardjump," she meowed.

Leopardjump told Pepperstar their kit's name and Pepperstar agreed.


	4. Chapter 3

Friends!

Snowkit awoke to the morning sunlight coming through a crack in the brambles.

"Mum?" she asked.

"Yes." Dawncloud answered.

"Can I explore the nursery?"

"Why, of course." Her mother said, puzzled. Snowkit went round the nursery were she came across a white she-cat with golden swirls and shining purple eyes, just like hers, sitting next to a gray she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hi!'' The white she-cat said, "My name is Goldenkit what's yours?"

"I'm Snowkit." She meowed quietly, "Who is this?" she said waving her tail at the gray she-cat.

"That's my sister Dewkit." Goldenkit said.

"You're sisters?" Snowkit asked. They nodded. "Well, see you around." Snowkit said. She walked round further and found a gray tom with green-blue swirls. She noticed he looked sad.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He looked up startled.

"Um...Ur..." he stuttered.

"Oh...sorry." she said, "I'll-I'll leave,"

"N-no, Stay." He stuttered. "I'm Spiritkit."

"I'm Snowkit. Why do you look sad?" Snowkit meowed.

"M-my..." he stuttered.

"I'm sorry; do you not want to tell me?" Snowkit asked. He sighed.

"My dad was injured in the battle half a moon ago and Lakeheart is worried he won't survive."

"What battle? And who's Lakeheart?" Snowkit asked confused.

"You don't know?" Spiritkit asked.

"No."

"Ok, well there was a battle half a moon ago when LeafClan invaded our territory. And Lakeheart is our medicine cat." Spiritkit meowed.

"Oh, ok." Snowkit said. "I'm only about half a moon old. Bye."

She went to see Gentleleaf who was a queen who she asked about the battle. When she went back to Dawncloud she lay down and slept.

Snowkit woke to Goldenkit and Dewkit pouncing on each other and yowling at the top of their lungs.

"Shh." She complained.

"Sorry Snowkit." Goldenkit meowed.

"You two are too big for the nursery." Leafsong sighed. The two kits had a begging look in their eyes.

"You too." Redspot said talking to Spiritkit.

"Can we go outside please?" Spiritkit asked.

"Ok." Redspot answered.

"Yes, you may go outside." Leafsong sighed, to Goldenkit and Dewkit.

"Can I mother?" Snowkit asked.

"Yes." Dawncloud said, "It's about time you explored outside." Snowkit ran outside with the others.

"It's so big!" Snowkit exclaimed. Leopardjump had just come out of a meeting with Pepperstar, he noticed the four kits.

"Hello, You four." He said. "Would you like me to show you around?" He asked, they all nodded. He showed them the whole clearing and then the mothers called them inside. For four moons the kits explored and talked with other cats and began to know their Clan.

One morning Pepperstar called the Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the HighLedge."

"Mum! Mum, Mum! MUM!" Snowkit yowled.

"What?" Dawncloud meowed.

"Mum can I please go see Spiritkit and Goldenkit and Dewkit become apprentices! PLEASE!" Snowkit was yowling and yowling. Spiritkit smiled while getting groomed by his mother.

"Fine!" Dawncloud sighed trying to calm Snowkit down.

Outside; Pepperstar yowled,

"Goldenkit please step forward." Goldenkit bounded forward full of energy. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldenpaw! Your mentor will be Icebeat. I hope Icebeat will pass down all she knows on to you." Snowkit watched as a pure white she cat with crystal blue eyes, stepped forward. "Icebeat **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leopardjump, and you have shown yourself to be gentle and caring. You will be the mentor of Goldenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Icebeat and Goldenpaw touched noses and sat to the side together.

Pepperstar then announced, "Dewkit!" The grey she-cat stepped forward. "From this day forth, until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw! Your mentor will be Shadowblaze. I hope Shadowblaze will pass all he knows on to you." Snowkit watch as a dark grey tom with flame shaped orange spots stepped out the crowd. "Shadowblaze you have received excellent training from Brownscar, and have shown yourself to be bold and outgoing. You will be the mentor of Dewpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know on to her." Dewpaw touched noses with Shadowblaze and sat next to him.

"Spiritkit. Step forward." Pepperstar called. Spiritkit jumped forward. "From this day forth, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Spiritpaw! Your mentor will be Whitefrost. I hope Whitefrost will pass all he knows on to you." Snowkit watched as a strange, pure white tom with dirty white splotches stepped out of the Clan. "Whitefrost you received outstanding training from Peachleopard…" she stopped, Snowkit watched as the whole Clan stopped and was silent. Pepperstar started again, "and have shown yourself to be courageous and loving to your Clan. You will be Spiritpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass all you know on to him." Spiritpaw and his mentor touched noses. Then the Clan cheered,

"Goldenpaw! Dewpaw! Spiritpaw! Goldenpaw! Dewpaw! Spiritpaw! Goldenpaw! Dewpaw! Spiritpaw!"

After the meeting Snowkit caught up with Spiritpaw.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi." He replied with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong? And don't just stutter at me." She giggled. His smile turned into a frown.

"My father just passed away due to his injury from battle." "Just then as I was becoming an apprentice." His eyes teared up and he sat at the edge of the clearing. Snowkit wrapped her tail around him, he smiled. Then she left him be and went back inside the nursery.

The next morning Snowkit ran outside before asking her mother, then ran back inside to ask. She grabbed a small mouse from the fresh kill, and found Spiritpaw.

"So," she said with her mouth full, "Are you excited about..." she swallowed, "About being an apprentice?"

"Yes!" Spiritpaw said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Spiritpaw!" Whitefrost called from the entrance of the clearing.

"Yes. I get to go out of the clearing for the first time!" Spiritpaw exclaimed while running to Whitefrost. Snowkit was quite lonely without the other kits. She was soon was going out the nursery by herself and feeding herself and would quite soon be sleeping by herself not in the nursery.


	5. Chapter 4

Apprentice Days

Snowkit woke to Spiritpaw nudging her.

"Wake up! You're becoming an apprentice today!" Snowkit was instantly awake. She nosed Spiritpaw, and he was taken by surprise. She jumped round him with a huge smile on her face.

Then Pepperstar called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" Snowkit ran outside from her mother grooming her for the last time. She stopped in the middle of the gathering. All the cats were smiling at her, her heart soared. "Snowkit please step forward!" Pepperstar called. Snowkit cautiously stepped forward. "From this day forward, until you have receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Snowpaw! Your mentor with be Turtletail. I hope Turtletail will pass all she knows onto you." Snowpaw watched as a brown she-cat with a strange tortoise shell tail stepped out. _How strange?_ she thought. "Turtletail **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dovestreak, and you have shown yourself to be gentle, but brave. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Snowpaw touched noses with her mentor and the clan cheered.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Then Pepperstar stood up for silence.

"Today we also have a warrior naming Pearlpaw and Tatteredpaw step forward!" Snowpaw watched from next to Turtletail as a cream she-cat with amber eyes and a grey tom with a tattered pelt ran forward. "Oakwater has Tatteredpaw completed all his training?"

"Yes!" Oakwater replied.

"Shadedust has Pearlpaw completed all her training?" Pepperstar asked.

"Yes!" Shadedust replied.

"Then, Pearlpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Pearlshimmer!" Pepperstar exclaimed, "Tatteredpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Tatteredpelt!" Then the Clan cheered,

"Pearlshimmer! Tatteredpelt! Pearlshimmer! Tatteredpelt! Pearlshimmer! Tatteredpelt!"

After the gathering Snowpaw quietly followed Turtletail to the fresh kill pile. Turtletail grabbed a vole and passed Snowpaw a mouse.

"Thankyou," Snowpaw said. "What are we going to do today?" she asked, munching on the mouse.

"Because of the new warriors and meeting we'll start tomorrow." Turtletail replied. Snowpaw nodded she knew how much meetings and new warriors meant, as her father was deputy.

"Snowpaw?!" Spiritpaw was looking for her, she ran up to him,

"Hi!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"Hi," he smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding? I am so excited!" she exclaimed, jumping around. Spiritpaw smiled. She lowered to the ground she was tired.

"Come to the apprentice den and lie down," he offered. Snowpaw had forgotten about sleeping in the apprentice den. She nodded and they walked to the apprentice den. "It's going to get cold without Pearlshimmer and Tatteredpelt," Spiritpaw observed. All the apprentices, Snowpaw, Spiritpaw, Goldenpaw and Dewpaw curled up next to each other and slept through the cold leaf-fall night.

The next morning Spiritpaw woke to a refreshing cold morning breeze blowing through the door. He was surprised to see that Snowpaw wasn't next to him like when he went to sleep. He creeped out through the brambles of the apprentice den to find Snowpaw sitting in the corner of the clearing chewing on a vole.

"Why are you out so early?" Spiritpaw asked.

"Um…," she thought. "I…I,"

"Never mind," Spiritpaw shrugged. Snowpaw smiled, she liked Spiritpaw.

Then suddenly the dawn patrol started to assemble.

"You're out early?" Dawncloud, her mother, noticed. Snowpaw smiled a nervous smile. She noticed her mother didn't seem worried. Snowpaw wondered why her mother wasn't worried. After all, Snowpaw was her only kit. The dawn patrol moved out as the clearing filled with cats.

Turtletail came out the warriors den, she smiled at Snowpaw. Snowpaw was excited. Whitefrost then called Spiritpaw. After Turtletail finished a crow she called Snowpaw,

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw ran towards the entrance to the clearing, where Turtletail was waiting. "Snowpaw today Spiritpaw has offered to show you round the territory!" Turtletail smiled. Snowpaw's eyes glimmered.

Spiritpaw padded up to her, "Let's go!" He exclaimed. He showed her through the thorn barrier and out of the clearing. They padded through the forest whilst the mentors meowed behind them. They past a large clearing,

"That's the training ground," Spiritpaw explained. Snowpaw nodded, she gazed at the sandy hollow with wonder, realizing she would train here. Then they padded beside a strange dark gray path. "This is the old Thunderpath," Spiritpaw explained noticing her confused expression.

"Thunderpath?" Snowpaw breathed. Spiritpaw nodded,

"The twolegs used to use it, but now it's abandoned." Snowpaw was amazed, one of their elders Dovestreak had told the kits about twolegs. She shuddered at the thought of them. Just then Dawncloud padded up behind the mentors,

"Pepperstar asked if you four could hunt, the fresh kill pile is empty." She panted.

"Of course." Turtletail nodded smiling at Snowpaw. Snowpaw's eyes glimmered. _My first hunt!_ They walked down beside the old Thunderpath to the abandoned twoleg nest as Turtletail had said. Snowpaw's nose twitched, _Mouse!_ She crouched down, looking at Turtletail. Turtletail nodded, crouching and putting her tail flat on the ground, Snowpaw copied. She crouched, and stalked slowly and silently towards the spell of mouse. She found the mouse and stalked up behind it. _HA!_ She jumped on the mouse, claws unsheathed. _Fox_ _-_ _dung!_ She watched as the mouse wriggled and ran from her paws.

"It's ok," Spiritpaw said sympathetically "I didn't catch anything on my first day," _What! How dare He!_ She lifted her nose and huffed. Spiritpaw looked sadly at her. Whitefrost's nose twitched. He crouched down and went into the abandoned twoleg nest. He came back carrying a mouse. _No fair!_ That was her mouse! She looked sadly at the ground, Spiritpaw stood beside her, and she allowed his pelt to comfort her.

"We should probably go now," Turtletail said, "It's getting dark." Whitefrost nodded, they all padded back to camp.

When they arived at camp Dawncloud came up to Snowpaw,

"How was your first training?" She asked,

"It was…" Snowpaw started,

"She missed a mouse," Spiritpaw said unsympathetically,

"Say that again," Snowpaw challenged, as she crouched down.

"She missed a mouse." Spiritpaw said competing her challenge, as he crouched. Snowpaw jumped at him he whizzed out of the way, _perfect!_ She waited for him to come closer then she ran round him and jump on his back holding him down with sheathed claws. Spiritpaw wriggled and struggled, but was stuck.

"Ha!" Snowpaw exclaimed, her tail waving happily, as she jumped off Spiritpaw.

"Snowpaw? That was amazing, especially since Spiritpaw has already done battle training." Whitefrost exclaimed. Spiritpaw looked shattered.

"Sorry," Snowpaw said sarcastically. He stared at her evening her sarcasm.


	6. Alliances

ShadowClan/MythClan

WindClan/SwiftClan

ThunderClan/CrystalClan

RiverClan/WaveClan

MythClan-Suspicious, Mostly dark-pelted coats and the most suited to hunting in dark. Diet: Frogs, Snakes, Voles, Birds and Mice. Live under Pine Trees.

SwiftClan-Swiftest. Brown and Gray Pelts to Camouflage in Moor. Diet: Rabbits and the occasional Vole or Mouse. Live in a Dip in The Moor.

CrystalClan-Main clan. Found a cave of crystals in their territory. Mostly forests coloured pelts. Diet: Voles, birds, rabbits and mice. Live in a clearing in the forest.

WaveClan-Enjoy swimming and only clan that can fish. Crazy coloured pelts. Diet: fish, Water voles and occasional mice. Live by the river

CrystalClan

Leader: Pepperstar light gray she-cat with black spots. Green eyes

Deputy: Leopardjump orange tom with black spots and blue eyes.

Med. Cat: Lakeheart silver she-cat with silver-blue tail. Deep blue eyes.

Warriors:

Icebeat pure white she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Oakwater brown tom with dark silver-blue swirls. Amber eyes.

Peaceheart pure white she-cat with. purple eyes

Whitefrost white tom with dirty white splotches. Gray eyes

Shadedust - gray tom with black patches and crystal blue eyes. Apprentice Pearlpaw

Cinderfang - gray she-cat with sharp teeth. Yellow eyes.

Tigerstripe gray tom with orange stripes and green eyes

Darkweed black tom with reed shaped dark green-brown stripes. Green eyes.

Coppertail brown tom with copper coloured tail tip and paws. Brown eyes

Shadowblaze dark gray tom with fire shaped red-orange spots. Orange eyes.

Dovesight white she-cat with gray paws and tail tip and gray dots under her blue eyes

Brambleblaze brown tom with orange eyes

Turtletail brown she-cat with long tortoise shell tail and emerald eyes

Tatteredpelt gray tom with a tattered pelt. Yellow eyes.

Pearlshimmer cream-white she-cat with amber eyes

Dawncloud cream she-cat with purple eyes

Apprentices:

Snowpaw - Cream she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Purple eyes.

Spiritpaw - Gray tom with pale green-blue swirls. Crystal blue eyes.

Goldenpaw - white she-cat with golden swirls. Purple eyes.

Dewpaw - gray she-cat with golden stripes and green eyes.

Queens:

Embershine orange she-cat with white paws, tail tip and ear tips. Green eyes, white wings.

Cherrypond cream she-cat with red spots and green eyes

Gentleleaf brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders:

Brownscar brown tabby tom with a scar across his face. Brown eyes

Dovestreak white she-cat. Crystal blue eyes


End file.
